This invention arises from the need to provide a mechanized and controlled apparatus to deliver measured amounts of alcoholic beverages directly to the mouth of a user. Heretofore, various types of apparatus have been proposed for use in restaurants, bar rooms, party rooms and similar environments to provide unique and pleasurable ways of serving and dispensing alcoholic beverages to consumers. One such arrangement has been to fashion a block of ice having an inclined surface with a groove formed in the inclined surface to allow for the gravity feed of alcoholic beverages from the upper end of the inclined surface downwardly along the groove to the lower end of the inclined surface where the groove will terminate and a consumer can place his mouth for receiving the flow of the alcoholic beverage. Such prior apparatus lacks any control over measuring the amount of beverage to be dispensed down the inclined groove. Further, this type of arrangement has no mechanism for monitoring the dispensing of such beverages, nor for the possibility of automatically generating revenue. In addition the prior arrangement which is fashioned from a block of ice has the significant disadvantage of melting and therefore of not being reusable.